fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akamine Garnet
is the main protagonist and leader of Shiny Pretty Cure!. She is a optimistic idol who loves to see her friends, family and fans smiling. She is the first of the group to become a Pretty Cure and she looks after Zircon, a fairy that helps her with her duties as a Cure. She is known to be quite clumsy but when she transforms into her alter ego , she is more graceful. She controls the power of fire and her catchphrase is . History Becoming Cure Ruby TBA Personality Garnet is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who attends Shiramiya Academy as a second year student. She is in the music program at school and is a popular idol who cares deeply about her fans even though she isn't very fond of strangers. She is very optimistic and likes to guess things but is very bad at keeping secrets along with being a klutz at times. Garnet loves life and is always looking forward to what life has to throw at her, and hates when others decide to give up on life. Appearance Garnet has shoulder length magenta hair that she wears up into a low ponytail by a pink hair clip. Her eye colour is pink. She wears a white off the shoulder puffy sleeved shirt that has a pink heart in the middle, a black waist length vest over the top that has a pink bow on the left strap, a magenta three layer skirt, black thigh length tights and magenta lace up knee length boots. As Cure Ruby, her hair grows longer, turns brown and is held up into a high ponytail that splits into two by a red bow that has a dark red heart brooch with a white trim in the middle. Her eyes turn green. Shes wears a light red dress that has a red vest over the top which has the top sealed shut by a oval red pendent that has a gold trim. Of the shoulders puffy light red sleeves which have a red trim, a pale red belt around her waist that has a red bow with a pink heart brooch with a white trim in the middle. She wears frilly light red arm warmers that have a red trim, black thigh length socks and light red knee length boots that have red folds. Relationships Zircon: Zircon is her mascot and transformation partner who she immediately forms a bond with when she first meets him. Shiraishi Chris: Chris is her best friend who she has known since elementary school. She cares about Chris almost as much as Chris does for her and she feels more at ease when around her. Sorakawa Mikoto: Mikoto is Garnet's manager who is always fussing over her and is always making sure she doesn't make one wrong move. Shinju: Shinju is who Garnet swore to protect from Beryl and she is very close with her, having a sisterly bond between Shinju and herself. Iseri Kai: Garnet's other childhood friend. Cure Ruby The burning red jewel that sings with passion, Cure Ruby! 情熱と歌う燃える赤い宝石、キュアルビー！ Jōnetsu to utau moeru akai hōseki, Kyua Rubī! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Garnet. Her symbol is the circle, she represents passion and she controls the power of fire. She transforms into Cure Ruby by saying the transformation phrase Pretty Cure, Splash On!, and is able to use this phrase to transform with the others. Ruby hates to give in and is more graceful than her alter ego. Her weapon is the Ruby Tambourine and during the show, she can transform her tambourine into a microphone and sing songs during battles to distract the enemy. Alone, Ruby can perform an attack called Ruby Circle Attack with her Ruby Tambourine. Transformation Sequence Garnet opens her LovLin, inserts her jewel in the slot that Zircon gives her and lifts her hand in the air, shouts "Pretty Cure, Splash On!", the LovLin glows red and Garnet draws a "R" on the screen, which lights up red and starts her transformation. Her hair is let loose and she is than surrounded by red light and she fly in the air fast and her hair turns brown while going into its hairstyle. Next, she clicks her fingers and her frilly arm warms appear than her dress is added by a flash of flames followed by her vest, pendent, sleeves and boots. Garnet then swipes her hand over her waist and her belt appears. Her hair accessories than appears and she clicks the LovLin shut before it turns into a brooch which she puts onto her bow on her right hip. She than flies to the ground, strikes a pose before saying her introduction and striking another pose yet again. Attacks is Cure Ruby's main attack. To use this attack, she needs her Ruby Tambourine. - Sub Attacks= is Cure Ruby's first sub attack. She must have her Ruby Tambourine to perform the attack. is a sub attack Cure Ruby performs together with Cure Dia. }} Songs Due to being one of the main characters, Garnet's voice actor, Asami Imai has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. She also performs duets with Yui Ishikawa, who voices Shiraishi Chris, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices Aoyama Sara, and Ayana Taketatsu, who voices Midorisora Emma. *'RED JEWEL' Duets *'Pikapika Lovely Days ~Shiny! Cures Version~' (Along with Yui Ishikawa, Miyuki Sawashiro and Ayana Taketatsu) *'BEST FRIEND' (Along with Yui Ishikawa) *'Niji ni kagi! 〜 Eien no Shiny〜' (Along with Yui Ishikawa, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ayana Taketatsu and Kanae Itō) Etymology : means red, a reference to her theme colour as Cure Ruby while means peak. : Simply means "garnet" from the name of the precious stone which is the birthstone of January. Cure Ruby - Her Cure alias is from the name of the precious jewel named Ruby. It is a precious stone consisting of corundum in colour varieties varying from deep crimson or purple to pale rose. Trivia *Garnet's birthday falls on July 15th while her star sign is Cancer. *Garnet is is the first lead Cure to have the theme colour of red instead of pink, as well as the first to have brown hair instead of either orange, pink or blonde. *She is the second lead Cure after Momozono Love to have her first name in English. *Garnet is the first lead Cure to be an idol. **She is the third Cure overall to be an idol. *Garnet has a poster of HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! and Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! in her room. * Garnet's name was originally going to be Akane Rubin but CureHibiki thought her name was too tomboyish so she changed it. Gallery References Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! characters Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Hibiki Main Cures